Tai Delicacy
by Haru No Uta
Summary: I'd just wanted to write something fluffy and these two just, unfortunately, became the objects under my mercy... Taiou x Taiki. Yaoi? Depends on how you see it.


Got the idea when I was slurping ramen in Beppu.

Kept wondering, what has 'ramen' got to do with 'rice cakes'???

* * *

Big black bored eyes busily darted left and right, stalking Tai-Ou from the corner of the large study.

There had been a disastrous flood up North-East of Tai-Koku, which happened just a couple of weeks before Tai-Ou ascended his throne. This as his first challenge as the Ruler of Tai-Koku, his was not going to solve it sloppily.

Not totally oblivious about the stalker, he had wanted to return it with a smile. But his ministers always caught up with him about more details before he could do that.

This matter was an important step, but none as important as the owner of those big shimmering eyes. He just don't want to disappoint Taiki for choosing him as his king, he wanted to show him that he was destined to be his king, to be together with him till the end of time.

Another, he forgot the name and designation, minister interrupted his thoughts. Resolved to set his mind on work, he tried his best not to think anymore about his Taiho.

_Sorry Kouri, please bear with me just this little while._

* * *

The grumpy faced Taiho, sat neglected in the darkened corner of the royal study. Left out from the discussion, just because he was too young. He would not have minded if he was in Mt. Hourai, there were the sages to play with him.

Its different now, he can't play like he used to, now that he was the Taiho of Tai-Koku and he's supposed to 'grow-up' and aid his king in running the country.

Pouting his lips, but how is he going to 'aid' if they don't let him join the discussion? He don't want to stay another minute in that room anymore, "Shanshi."

The nyokai materialised from Taiki's shadow, smilingly stroked his hair in a motherly way.

"Let's sneak out to play." Mischief sparkled in his eyes, making Shanshi unable to resist her ward's request, she nodded her head.

* * *

Days passed, the flood was getting worse. Tai-Ou had spent sleepless nights travelling to and fro the disaster area and the palace. Fatigue was showing on his face.

Taiki had already noticed that a long long time ago, before any of the ministers noticed that. Half lying of Shanshi, "Shanshi? Can you cook?"

Look up seeing his guardian returning him a puzzled look, "Guess you can't." Turning back to his original position. Suddenly, he jolted to his feet, pulling Shanshi to her feet too, "I know who can cook!"

Next thing was, Shanshi found herself in the imperial kitchen, Taiki was jumping around the head chef in excitement, asking her how to make this and how to cook that.

Laughing heartily, "Taiho-Sama, I'll definitely show you all that I know!" If hugging the country's Taiho was not an improper thing to do, she would definitely want to squeeze the daylights out from the cute little Taiho infront of her, for he's just too adorable.

* * *

Holding the plate of his hardwork in both his hands, Taiki had minded every step he took from the kitchen till he reached the royal study. He had asked Shanshi not to help him. He'd wanted to do it on his own from the beginning, just for Gyousou.

Just another 15 steps to his doors.

"Tai, Taiho-Sama ..." The attendants were clueless on what to do, when they saw that big frown of concentration on that tiny face of their Taiho, who was holding a plate of something and approaching them in a way too careful manner. "Taiho-Sama, let us help you ..."

Taiki stopped in his tracks, tightening his brows, "Its alright, I can manage. Would you let Ou-Sama know that I wished to see him?" The frown relaxed into a beaming smile.

* * *

_Kouri had especially ask to see me? Its not like him that he would interrupt when I'm working._

He was in the midst of another marathon meeting. The flood was beginning to get under control, maybe he could just take a short break.

_It must be something important._

Sending orders that he had important matters of discuss with Taiho and Taiho only, he dismissed the meeting till tomorrow morning, then send for Taiki.

He jumped from his throne when he saw Taiki walking in, monitoring his every step, "Kouri! Just what are you trying to do?" Didn't realise that he had raised his volume, he was just plain worried when he saw the frown.

"Huh?" That startled Taiki and his plate toppled from his hands, "Gyousou!"

Rushing forward, Tai-Ou scooped the plate, saving 'the whatever was on it'. Snatching the plate from Tai-Ou, Taiki inspected the content before giving a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright?" Eyes scanning Taiki for any injuries, spotting a tiny red mark on his right index finger, "How did you get this?" Grabbing the delicate wrist, it was his turn to inspect the tiny finger.

The hand slipped from his hold, "Its nothing, don't worry about it. See what I've made for you!" Proudly handing him the plate he'd protected just now.

On it were bite size osmanthus rice cakes decorated with the flowers. That left Tai-Ou speechless.

Recovering from his surprise, shifting his gaze from the cakes to its creator, "You made this?"

Taiki nodded, "You were so busy, so I tried to find something to do. I'd learned this from the head chef."

"For me?" Lost in Taiki's smile, he can't even put a word to describe how he was feeling now.

Taiki nodded again, "Try it! I hope you would like it." Lifting the plate, urging Tai-Ou to try his masterpiece.

Without another word, he popped a piece of the rice cake into his mouth. Closing his eyes when the fragrance of osmanthus filled his mouth, when his tongue tasted it's sweetness.

"Do you like it?" Eager to know how he had fared.

He almost wanted to cry, "Thank you, Kouri." Placing Taiki on his lap, he gave him a big hug. Putting their foreheads together, "I really liked it."

Hugging Tai-Ou's neck, leaning his head on his shoulder, "I knew you would!"

_Think I should postpone the meeting till tomorrow afternoon._

* * *

End


End file.
